A semiconductor light-emitting element is usually manufactured by growing, on a growth substrate, a semiconductor structure layer including an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer and forming an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode that apply voltage to the n-type type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a white light-emitting diode in which red, green, and blue light-emitting diodes are layered in this order so as to emit light in the same direction. Patent Literature 2 discloses a GaN-based semiconductor light-emitting element including an uneven AlN layer disposed between an n-type layer and an active layer, wherein the active layer is unevenly formed on the basis of the shape of the uneven AlN layer.